Trithik
The City Gates When you arrive, you are in the district near the city gates. It is a location. You can travel, explore the realms at random, access the Proving Grounds and visit a windowless building with a blue door here. Explore the city * Blade Square * the river docks * the northern part of the city * the eastern part of the city * the city streets Adventures for This Location Have a Random Encounter Here See Trithik Random Encounters for more information. Some of the encounters lead to these quests: Other events here Other Locations This is an incomplete list of locations known to exist in and around Trithik, which you may hear about or visit during quests: * * Blade Square Blade Square is in the center of the city, and four arches lead to other parts of the city. This is a location of special importance, where a lot of quests and special events take place. Adventures for This Location A Suspicious Character Recruiter for Ildraria's multiplayer battle. He comes and goes. Marketplace The whole marketplace acts as a shop. You can also meet Mezaryl here and access The Well of Blades This location was added in June, 2011. See Well of Blades for details. Buildings Flanking the square are the following buildings: The Griffon's Ledge Alehouse You can choose to buy a drink, converse, or play cards. There are several adventures and events available here. See quest pages for details. The Guard Tower This is for Thane Pyrond troops, and Kedinn resides here. You can accept a task here. Zorliarn the "Sage" This location was added August 2011. The Breadmaker's Shop Owned by a stout man called Gemyr; the only thing on sale is a Teek's Battle Shop Teek sells various common and well-crafted weapons. He's key to a minor quest, and following certain quest events he will close his establishment, not to return. See Teek's Battle Shop for details (with spoilers). Criveson's Fur & Fletching You can buy a short bow for 40 gold and Jibik Criveson can teach you the skill of Archery for 50 gold (he will only teach level 1). * Historical note: In very old times, Archery used to require arrows, that could be stored in a quiver. You could buy those objects here, hence the shop's name. Rixbin's The proprietor of this dilapidated establishment, Rixbin, a thin, hunched man with grey hair, sells adventurers the Quickstone. Small windowless building with a green door This is the Adventurer Collective. Curious Findings shop The only thing on sale is a (has no known special use). You can sell miscellaneous items here (see Item Selling Guide for details). * Historical note: In old times, you could buy a Grimy Bottle here, that could be used in an old quest in the woodlands around Hawklor (a since-disappeared location) to turn it into the . That object could raise one of your stats by 1. Object and quest were removed from the game due to a bug, never to return. Doom's Hall Alehouse This alehouse is usually locked. It is only visited as part of the quest to join the Adventurer Collective. The River Docks As Trithik is a riverport, the docks are always busy. The two accessible buildings here are an alehouse and an inn. Gnarled Otter Alehouse This alehouse is a lot more deteriorated than the Griffon's Ledge. Part of a quest takes place here. See . Long Tooth Inn * There are some young toughs outside blocking your way in, that leave without incident when asked. * A tall woman called Varess runs the inn, with her two sons Tiramas and Edimar. Varess will share some rumors with you. Northern Trithik Russled Grouse gambling hall It is often seen as a haven for sinister characters, and is currently closed due to a gruesome murder. Lyrelocke Monastery It was built by Shath Lyrelocke over the ruins of an ancient sorcerer's tower, and is home to the Order of The Hammersign. Bryniver's A shop where you can sell or acquire a few items of interest, including the very useful Hale Blade. Gaddurug's End The most dangerous section of Trithik. Home of the Owlnook Tavern Eastern Trithik Trynd Keep Accessible after , here is where Thane Pyrond will entrust you several tasks that will ultimately unlock a long series of quests and other content like Saarngard Isle. Silver Crest Headquarters The remnants of a powerful order of monster hunters have more on them than meets the eye. The City Streets Attempting to explore Trithik's city streets will give you the following dialogue: You set out to explore the city of Trithik. If you know the name of a street or special location, (Adventurer's Name), you may enter it below and click the Explore button. What location would you like to explore? '(Textbox)' ''If you don't know any street names or don't wish to explore for anything you may instead... . At the moment there is nothing else to explore here. |Locations that can be explored:}} Nearby Locations Tallys's Trading Post The greatest adventurer of the past generation now has a Trading Post where he trades with adventurers in the valuable Adventurer Tokens currency. The Dragonhill Fields Place of the first Festival of Blades and of The Withered Hills Fang Ridge The village of Thulwy Becomes available after completing . Moonwolf's Camp Becomes available after winning . Borimm's Forest Hall Becomes available after rescuing .